


Must be Fate

by beatosuffers



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kurosawa Dia/Watanabe You - Freeform, daiyou, diayou, kanamari, youdia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatosuffers/pseuds/beatosuffers
Summary: Dia's tired of Mari setting her up with blind dates and so she tried that damn app and didn't think it would actually lead her to someone great. College AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh apparently Silversheath had an au about this and I didn't know, Im really sorry! ;-; http://silversheath.tumblr.com/tagged/diayou+college+au

Dia's been sitting at the restaurant for 30 minutes, the waiter has been impatient because the brunette still hasn't ordered anything because her "date" still hasn't showed up. They agreed to meet by 7:30 but it's already 8:00 and no one has showed up.

Dia sighed,  _"_ _5 minutes more and if no one still comes by to my table then I'm leaving"_ she thought.

She knew it was a bad idea to agree and meet someone she only met online but the person seemed nice and _c_ _ute_ and Dia was lonely and Dia doesn't want to waste another Friday night doing nothing. Mari keeps insisting also to go on a blind date with a friend she knows but Dia declined _that_  offer because the last few times Mari set up Dia with a blind date, it would always end up being a disaster and just  _awkward_. So Dia took it upon herself to go create an account on the app everyone on campus has that "gets them laid" according to Mari (she was also the one who installed the app on Dia's phone, the brunette hasn't uninstalled it for some reason and the blonde has been teasing her about it.)

But tonight, her efforts to go meet someone has been fruitless.

The girl she was supposed to meet seemed really nice and they've been talking on the said app for a week now. Dia always look forward to their conversations for the past few days because not only is the girl really smart and someone she could actually talk to about certain things, the girl was pretty funny also and humor is a huge point for Dia.

The brunette actually tried to go find the girl on campus but so far she hasn't seen her and everytime Dia wants to ask the girl if they could go meet on campus, she'd always delete the message before she could send it and so she's thankful when it was the girl who asked her if they could go "hang out" tonight but it's already 8:10 and said girl still hasn't shown up.

Dia was about to get up and leave but then she heard loud footsteps nearing her, she turned around and saw a silver-haired girl in their university tracksuit running towards her.

Once the girl was finally in front of her and took her seat in front of Dia, the brunette swore she stopped breathing. She knows the girl was beautiful but she didn't expect that she'd even look more _beautiful_ in real life and those blue eyes, those damn blue eyes is making her knees weak already.

"I'm really sorry that I'm late"

Dia snapped out of her thoughts and quickly shook her head "No, no it's okay, I just got here anyway."

The girl in front of her raised their eyebrows "It doesn't seem like it, your glass of water is almost empty and when I got here you looked like you were about to leave."

The silver-haired girl bowed her head suddenly said "I'm really sorry for making you wait so long."

"You-san please raise your head, it's alright." when the girl did as she was told so, Dia smiled at her and the girl smiled back too and Dia swore that smile is one of the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

"I'm sorry about my outfit too, I got caught up with something at the university and didn't have time to change." The girl smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

 _"You can honestly wear anything and still so beautiful in it."_ Dia thought.

"It's okay, you look really cute in it" the moment those words left Dia's lips, her eyes widened and she swore she could feel her face turn red.

The girl in front of her blushed and stammered out a "thank you" but then Dia could feel You's eyes focus too much on her and said "You're really beautiful too Dia-san."

Before Dia could reply or die from embarassment the waiter interrupted them and asked them if they could  _finally_ order something.

 

As Dia chews her food she cant help but steal glances at the girl in front of her, she was really beautiful and she can't help but be enamored at those blue eyes of her, it doesn't help that the silver-haired girl and her seemed to hit it off really good, the girl in front of her can make her laugh and make her feel so carefree. She has never had this kind of encounter with any of the girls she met through Mari's blind dates, her conversation with them seemed so stiff and forced but with You it felt as if she has thousands of stories she's willing to share.

The thing is, Dia doesn't like to share anything at all to anyone especially if it's someone she just met, she always thought of herself as someone who just likes to listen to someone rather than the person who'd tell anyone everything except maybe when it comes to her best friends, Kanan and Mari, those two knows everything about her, she only gets to talk about what she's passionate about with those two but never with anyone else.

Then there's You, the girl in front of her, whose smile makes her feel like her soul's ascending and makes her feel so carefree that she doesn't mind telling her, her deepest secrets because those gentle blue eyes of her make feel Dia as if it could never judge her.

The brunette snapped out of her thoughts when she heard You call her name. "Yes?"

You looks down on her plate and starts poking her food with her fork "So uh, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow afternoon?" You suddenly looked up and met her eyes, her blue eyes almost seem like it was pleading and she was biting her lip and damn Dia is gay.

Dia was about to yes but then she remembered her blue-haired friend telling her that she has a swimming competition tomorrow afternoon. Dia wishes she could turn down her friend's invitation later so she could say yes to You now but Kanan has been inviting her to her swimming competitions but Dia has never been able to attend to due to her schedule, Dia would always only show up at Kanan and Mari's dorm room to celebrate with them after, so when Kanan has a competition again and Dia doesn't have anything to do on that day she immediately said yes.

"Im sorry You, I have something to attend to tomorrow" Dia wishes she could take back her words when she saw You look so dejected.

"Oh okay,that's fine maybe next time then." You quickly hides her disappointment by flashing Dia that smile she likes so much.

You quickly changed the topic and the night went on as lovely as Dia hoped it would be.

Dia's at the university pool, she's seated at the bleachers with Mari who is carrying a sign to support Kanan. The blue-haired girl's match isn't till later because her friend would compete for the freestyle match.

The competition is just a friendly one that their University holds every year during the Sports festival for the different courses to compete with each other. Kanan's in the varsity team for swimming and actually competes with different Universities and Dia thinks it shouldn't have been allowed for her to be part in a friendly competition because the girl would win anyway, without a doubt.

"So Dia, how was your date?" Mari suddenly asked.

"D-date?" Dia stammered, she didn't tell anyone especially Mari that she went out last night because she can't handle a week's worth of teasing from the blonde.

"Yes!! A friend of mine saw you the other day walking home with someone!!" Mari's eyebrows wiggled and has gotten closer to Dia and so the brunette pushed her away and glared at her.

"Whatever it _is_  that you're thinking, it didn't happen, I just ate dinner with a friend and that /friend/ of mine walked with me because her home was in the same direction as mine." Dia _said,_ hoping Mari would just drop it, she's not ready to tell the blonde that she used that damn app to get a date.

"Oh??" Mari smirked,the blonde was about to add something but then they heard the whistle and the announcer saying that the first match would be high-diving.

When the blonde shut her mouth, Dia sighed and thanked the heavens.

The announcer said that the first competitor is a representative for College of Science when Dia heard the name she felt her heart stop.

She saw You standing on the diving board, looking so determined and focused and so so beautiful.

Dia just stares at her, she doesn't even know if she's still breathing. She recalls that You told her that her skill was high diving but the girl didn't delve deeper into it.

Dia must've stared so hard that even though You's so far from her, the silver-haired girl must've felt her stare because their eyes met and saw You gasp, the silver-haired girl raised her left arm and waved at the brunette and before Dia could try and wave back, they heard the sound of the whistle and You's already at the edge of the board and then does a perfect somersault. Dia heard everyone cheer and applaud and even saw a bunch of girls holding a sign for You. She glares at them she hopes they feel it.

Dia felt so uneasy the entire time.  


The competition ended and they're outside the locker room waiting for Kanan and Dia is hoping that You might be in there too.

"So, what has gotten you so quiet?" Mari asked.

"What's with the questions today?"

Mari rolled her eyes and gave Dia a pointed look "Honestly, you think I don't kn-" Mari got cut off when they heard someone say "Oi".

They both turned their heads and saw Kanan wearing her casual clothes now and wearing that gold medal of her.

"Kanan!!" Mari shouted and flung herself into her girlfriend's arms and started peppering Kanan's face with kisses.

"Congratulations Kanan" Dia said, honestly the brunette expected it of course, it's Kanan after all, when they were little she always thought Kanan was a mermaid because the girl is just so good moving in the water so fast.

"Thank you Dia" Kanan gave her friend a smile and tried to push her girlfriend away.

Dia was about to help her friend get their girlfriend off of them but then she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around saw those blue eyes staring at her.

"Hey" You greets her.

"Congratulations You, you were so amazing, you deserved to win." Dia said, she wants to hug the girl but she doesn't know if it's fine so she stops herself.

"Of course she'd win, You's part of the varsity team with me, I'm surprised you actually know her since you're never interested with sports here and has never been to the competitions." Kanan said.

Dia looked back at her friends and saw Mari looking at her, smirking.

"Dia, remember 2 weeks ago when I was trying to set you up on a blind date? The girl I was trying to set you up with was You! But you declined and started using that app instead! I think it's fate~"

Dia wants to tell Mari to shut up and also run away but she does neither.

She heard You laugh and looked back at her, You stopped laughing and gave her the warmest smile. "I agreed to Mari's blind date thing because she keeps insisting but then she said you declined so a friend of mine set up an account for me on that app so I could go on a date with someone, I honestly didn't think I'd meet anyone there but then I saw your profile and you're just so gorgeous and just an interesting person and so I sent you a message and that's where it started."

You suddenly took Dia's hand and intertwined it with hers. "Are you free tomorrow?"

Dia doesn't even need to think and just said yes.

She heard someone squeal at the background.

She had to deal with Mari's constant teasing not only in real life but also online because of what happened but she's thankful she never deleted that app or else she wouldn't have met that amazing person she'd soon want to call as her girlfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if there was any mistake.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
